Talk:Sasuke Uchiha
QUESTIONS REGARDING TOPICS ALREADY IN THE TALK PAGE OR ITS ARCHIVES WILL BE REMOVED, ALONG WITH THE REPLIES TO IT Age? Why is he depicted as a year older than the rest of the rookies? --Xavier1261 (talk) 00:45, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Unless I'm mistaken, the ages originate from databooks in most cases--Elveonora (talk) 00:49, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Well alright but it seems odd considering he was 12-13 in Part 1 plus the wiki had it as 15-16 a few weeks/months ago--Xavier1261 (talk) 00:48, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Sage Transformation I believe Sasuke should be marked as a (former) Sage Transformation user as he had the Cursed Seal of Heaven, and Jugo said that his and his "copies" tranformation were the same thing. Any opinions? Darksusanoo (talk) 19:52, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :My opinion is that this chapter made things complicate where they didn't have to be complicated. Omnibender - Talk - 20:16, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Except he didn't use Sage Transformation. He used the Cursed Seal of Heaven. A copy it may be, but that doesn't make it the same thing.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 20:50, July 11, 2012 (UTC) He didn't, Sage Transformation is what Jugo's clan is using ... * Their body absorbing natural energies, and an enzyme reacting to it, transforming their bodies ... It's not a Senjutsu chakra as that's a balance of 3 energies, and they aren't manipulating natural energies themselves. * Curse Marks/Cursed Seal Transformation use Senjutsu chakra and an enzyme based on Jugo clan's, the difference is that the former is like a KKG, the latter is a tattoo and the workings are similar but not the same. But to make it simple, Sage Transformation is Natural Energy causing them to mutate due to their bodies passively absorbing it and the enzyme reacting, while Cursed Seal Transformation is Senjutsu Chakra (but not a Sage Mode 0_o) + Transformation At least that's how it appears to be--Elveonora (talk) 22:10, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Ok i get that...but i believe the curse seal works just like Jugo's clan abilities, but not in a perfect way since cursed seal users are only limited to one type of transformation...and i believe the whole Orochimaru Senjutsu chakra thing was a mistranslation of him talking about his revival. But i get the general idea. Darksusanoo (talk) 16:54, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Jugo's works {KKG-absorbs natural energy, enzyme causes body to mutate and triggers rage and madness = sage transformation] CS works modified enzyme of Jugo transforms a body, draws chakra, gives Orochimaru's senjutsu chakra I don't think there are any mistranslations, raw is out already--Elveonora (talk) 20:07, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Uhm, didn't Jūgo himself say it was called Cursed Seal Transformation to those whom cursed seals were applied to? The only way someone can have Sage Transformation is if they're from Jūgo's clan.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:24, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Yep, Sage Transformation is an actual result of their KKG, while Cursed Seal Transformation is due to a tattoo--Elveonora (talk) 20:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :Can the resident translator clear these doubts off? Darksusanoo (talk) 20:36, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :But the thing is that the Curse Seal is made from Jugo's enzymes with some modifications, which in a sense is the same as Kakashi using a Sharingan, or Danzo and Madara using the Wood Release because they took the body part/DNA of the individual using said KKG. Darksusanoo (talk) 20:44, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Suki is gone, ask the new S.--Elveonora (talk) 20:45, July 12, 2012 (UTC) The enzyme in itself isn't a KKG, only a result of it, like a fluid the bodies of a Jugo Clan's members do produce. A Cursed Seal host doesn't produce the enzyme because he/she have no such KKG, it's a sealing tattoo with the modified enzyme in it. EDIT: to make it simple, Sasuke nor other CS users didn't use Sage Transformation as that's something only Jugo Clan's member and Kabuto due to having Jugo's DNA can/could use--Elveonora (talk) 20:59, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :Hum...ok...i actually reached that conclusion myself, it actually makes somewhat more sense as whole since i never understood how a Cursed gave such a power-up by just forcing more chakra out of the user...i guess this would explain both the power up and the drain caused by the seal. Darksusanoo (talk) 21:59, July 12, 2012 (UTC) P1 and P2 Infobox pics I noticed earlier that someone added a Part 2 image to the infobox. I made a contribution myself, and it worked really well. So why exactly was it reversed? If those are outdated images of the characters, I think it's pretty unprofessional to not at least have both images selectable for the infobox. Look at the One Piece wikia.. and I know, I know, we do things differently here. but the One Piece Wiki uses both pre-timeskip and post-timeskip pictures for the characters, and nobody seems to complain, since they're recent. What exactly is the problem with keeping the infobox images accurate to the current plot of the manga? --M4ND0N (talk) 23:21, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :We list them as they were first introduced. For part 1 characters, that means part 1 images. Omnibender - Talk - 00:42, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Deuteragonist in intro? Why not add Deuteragonist in the intro? Its pretty clear at this point (it was in part 1 actually) ? I can add it myself, of course but just wondering is it not allowed or something? Very good article, like the rest :) Keep up the good work Narutopedia! :You do understand that Sasuke helped Itachi for self-serving reasons yes? You also do recall that he said he's still going to seek revenge yes? Sasuke's brief moment of inadvertently aiding the shinobi doesn't call for a change in his introduction.--Cerez365™ (talk) 09:57, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Sasuke_Uchiha/Archive_6#Deuteragonist SaiST (talk) 14:25, July 30, 2012 (UTC) @ Cerez Since when Deuteragonist has to be on Protagonists side? http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Deuteragonist "This person can be either with, or against The Protagonist - thus sometimes pulling double duty as a main Antagonist, though they are rarely the primary antagonist in these scenarios" "..first named technique.." Referring to Tsukuyomi. While I do not share the opinion that Sasuke has used the ability, I understand this wiki's decision to list it as one of his techniques due to the 3rd Databook's description of Susanoo's prerequisites. Still, none of the Genjutsu Sasuke's cast from his Mangekyo Sharingan have been identified as Tsukuyomi. I believe that the earlier edit(s), in which the first ability of Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan is PRESUMED to be Tsukuyomi, was more appropriate. SaiST (talk) 14:46, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :Precisely because of what you mentioned before, the presumption was removed. It's better to let it as such until something is said otherwise.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:29, July 30, 2012 (UTC) infant image Shouldn't we use the anime version instead in a case that the anime's portrayal one is incorrect?--Elveonora (talk) 18:28, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Bump, I vote for the correct manga version of the image--Elveonora (talk) 19:53, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you because the anime could be different i believe somebody should put the manga version pic or one of his childhood pics. The manga afterall is the original drawing. -- (talk) 21:58, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I believe we should always use the correct version--Elveonora (talk) 00:00, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Regarding the Abilities section Does this section really need to be written like an advertisement?--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 22:30, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, cause Lord Sasuke deserves it--Elveonora (talk) 00:08, August 25, 2012 (UTC) All character's ability sections are written like that. Omnibender - Talk - 05:30, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :True. All persons abilities sections are written to show them off, no matter what little is known of them.--Cerez365™ (talk) 09:39, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Alright. I do think it's a bit worse than with other abilities sections, but that probably has to do with Sasuke's role in the story. Still, there are some odd things: :Sasuke is hailed as a genius, even by the battle-adept Uchiha clan's standards, excelling at all that he does and finding little difficulty in more challenging tasks. Uhm, doesn't that ignore a significant part of the story where Sasuke is the less talented, little brother of Itachi!? :Overall, Sasuke has become highly proficent (sic) in all of his clan's techniques with advanced knowledge of their respective natures, despite his lack of formal training by relying solely on his innate talent and determination. Respective natures!? Lack of formal training!? What is meant by that exactly? :Although not his favoured combat skill, Sasuke's taijutsu was at a very high level since the start of the series. Shouldn't that be "not his favoured combat TACTIC", because his taijutsu skills are he foundation for his other skills. :Sasuke has displayed an above-average level of physical strength. Despite being weakened in the fight, he was able to lift and carry an unconscious Killer B (which was actually one of Gyūki's tentacles) with a single one hand. Well, it's not as if anyone else has carried Killer B around, but with chakra enhanced speed and chakra enhanced strength almost everywhere, is that actually worth mentioning? Also, I pretty sure that he didn't carry Killer B "with a single hand", but carried him on a single shoulder. And calling it "above average"? :He also has high levels of stamina and endurance as he was able to withstand being battered, thrown and slammed around by Naruto in his jinchūriki forms,... In his cursed seal mode! Isn't that important to mention? :After his Sharingan fully develops, he was also able to match the speed of both Naruto's initial jinchūriki form and one-tailed form during their fight, though couldn't completely dodge the latter's demon shroud. Again without mentioning his cursed seal mode. :Furthmore (sic), his speed and precision have yet to leave his blade stained with any blood even when inflicting lethal strikes on his opponent. Isn't that because he's running lightning through his sword? ... And those were some of the things I noticed. Thanks.--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 14:11, August 25, 2012 (UTC) * While we do praise people, comparing them to others is frowned upon here. So even if Sasuke is called a genius, we would not say, "less than his brother" and however many other persons that may have been more talented than him. * Not too sure myself since he's been "trained" and I've only ever seen him use two "Uchiha" techniques, but this place isn't run by machines. * Okay * Fair enough as well, I also thought Jūgo carried B, not Sasuke * Stamina and endurance stuff removed * That statement is wrong, the Sharingan didn't grant him speed, but the ability to dodge the attacks. * Removed Because Sasuke is one of the "more popular" characters, if editors don't patroll the pages regularly, stuff like this gets "sneaked" in without our knowing. Thanks for bringing it to our attention any way.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:29, August 25, 2012 (UTC) * Itachi was stronger than Sasuke, but the latter was noted numerous times to have the potential to surpass Itachi in time, stated to have a better Sharingan skill and his chakra was compared to that of Madara. Not to mention Naruto and Sasuke are equal, and the former is now like the strongest unit in the Ninja Alliance. Also the whole "next generation surpasses the previous" or some shit. * Sasuke had trained to equal Itachi's skill with Ninja Tools, used them in conjunction with his Fire and Lighting techniques REALLY well, and even used a modified/next-gen version of Uchiha Madara's dragon heads/projectiles technique. Itachi was hailed as a prodigy, Sasuke as well, with him eventually surpassing the older brother. So this isn't false, Sasuke has used an "Uchiha" technique without being trained in it, and copied Itachi's shuriken target practice by memorizing it. * I thinkhe has talent to rival Lee in Taijutsu, for copying a few moves and in a 30 day training mastering something that took Lee years. But later in the series, it's not a common part of his fighting style, relying more on Kenjutsu now. * The databook gives Sasuke 3,5 in strength, now it's more than likely even more (4 I guess) taking into consideration that he wasn't exclusively trained in muscle mass department, it's valid. Also Sasuke is a late 16 years old teenager, Killer B a muscular big dark-skinned dude in his late 30's. Sasuke isn't noted to be using any strength-enhancing technique (with the Cursed Seal being removed at that point already) "maybe" some limited Eight Gates opening skill (Kakashi level) * I wouldn't say Sasuke has any noticeable natural endurance... that's Naruto's area. Actually without his cursed seal, he got pwned in a single punch by Killer B and wouldn't have survived the Raikage's attack if it wasn't for his Susanoo. * Why removed? In my opinion, it takes a great mastery with a sword to cut due to 1000 Ninja and disarm them without taking their lives.--Elveonora (talk) 19:15, August 25, 2012 (UTC) another bug? jutsu list isn't displaying again. :Yes. 15:43, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Black lightning? Is Sasuke's dark chidori or flapping chidori a black lightning move? Or just a darker and stronger chidori? (talk) 22:39, September 5, 2012 (UTC)Amaterasuice :Not a black lightning technique, specially since in an artbook, said technique was purple. Omnibender - Talk - 22:46, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I'm colorblind so....-- (talk) 22:53, September 5, 2012 (UTC)Amaterasuice Introduction section I noticed, in the Introduction section, it says '...kept getting drawn in by Sakura's romantic advances and Naruto's attempts at competition. I fail to see where he was ever drawn in to Sakura's romantic advances. He called her annoying and, in the Viz translation of the manga said that she made him sick, both occurrences in Part 1. He never acted on them in any way, so far as I remember, at least not positively. Not saying he didn't care for her or anything, but that statement is puzzling. Anyone care to explain to me? I'm kinda mind boggled by the logic in there...--AkasunaNoJade (talk) 08:44, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed, I suppose.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:37, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Maybe add this to further describe sasuke's descent into hatred? Justin Holland (talk) 22:34, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :Unnecessary. Also, that's from a filler. Omnibender - Talk - 22:35, October 13, 2012 (UTC) I thought that see sasuke's hatred consumed eyes as a chlid may help better add to his descent to hate as a chlid Justin Holland (talk) 23:36, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Why did someone remove "rotten ninja world"? Justin Holland (talk) 19:34, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't we say that Sasuke has an affinity towards lightning, because of that one filler episode with the paper?-- (talk) 22:23, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Kusari user In what occasion of the anime, was Sasuke shown as using the kusari? Cuz he's listed as one in the anime and i can't find a single refference to it, soo a little direction would be appreciated. Darksusanoo (talk) 00:46, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :In the Paw Encyclopaedia filler. In a flashback, he captures one of the cats with chains. Omnibender - Talk - 01:10, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Curse mark? I can't remember if they have shown this, but Sasuke still got his Curse Mark right? Long time no see acturly. --Kasan94 (talk) 12:41, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :It was removed by Itachi during their last fight, when Orochimaru was sealed by Itachi's sword. Jacce | Talk | 12:46, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ' ~ UltimateSupreme' 12:50, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Great thanks. --Kasan94 (talk) 12:51, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Something about his appearance I don't know if this in his appearance but there seems be not mention of the lines under Sasuke's eyes he had for the longest time from when he started killing the samurai up till Edo Tensei was released. His emotions and mindset seem to determine when they're there or not. -- (talk) 04:01, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Expressions of madness--Elveonora (talk) 13:49, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Sasuke may NOT HAVE Tsukuyomi Well, While i do think that Sasuke did use Tsukuyomi - It's nothing but a theory..... Lets start with the idea that you should write facts only. according to Tobi chapter 480 page 6 Sasuke used simply a weak genjutsu. However, That Tsukuyomi that Sasuke used did not have a moon, It reminds of Itachi's Tsukuyomi yet it doesn't have to be one. Now for the last chapter that might prove that Sasuke do not have a Tsukuyomi In chapter 585 page 12 Sasuke did not say Tsukuyomi but genjutsu sharingan While itachi did say Tsukuyomi.Zahi101 (talk) 05:49, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Your point? (talk) 06:10, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan My point is that you should remove from the jutsu list the Tsukuyomi ability, Same goes to the abilities which clearly says did he does have Tsukuyomi while he possibily doesn't haveZahi101 (talk) 06:40, January 27, 2013 (UTC) : It has already been decided to list him as a user, i refer you to some of the discussions above to see why if you like. (talk) 07:18, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan In order to use Susanoo, a person needs to be able to use both Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi.~ UltimateSupreme 07:34, January 27, 2013 (UTC) No, The databook most likely was wrong , Kishi simply changed his mind. It was along ago and it's no more, I gave you a clear proves from the manga which says that Sasuke doesn't have Tsukuyomi , Manga >= Databook. You can't rely on the Databook while the manga says otherwise. - Yomiko-chan, But the manga clearly says that he does NOT have. Zahi101 (talk) 08:10, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :No, Sasuke surely has it, he used it against Danzo twice. One time when Danzo saw Itachi casting Amaterasu on him and the second time when he fooled him by believing he still has some Sharingan left for his Izanagi (both Tobi and Danzo said that it was Tsukuyomi and not another genjutsu, although it was not as powerful as Itachi's version.) He also used his Mangekyō Sharingan for it. Why should he do that if he could cast a simple genjutsu with his normal sharingan?Norleon (talk) 10:35, January 27, 2013 (UTC) I disagree, Sasuke used the same ability with the second eye twice, After tobi noticed it (in chapter 480 page 6) He said himself it was simply a genjutsu and nothing else, The Mangekyo Sharingan genjutsu is somewhat stronger genjutsu I don't know, But CLEARLY it isn't Tsukuyomi , Why would he say Mangekyo genjutsu instead of Tsukuyomi ? UHMMM.... Maybe casue it isn't, Apart from it, Sasuke has 3 abilities (which i disagree but it's not the point) , Blaze release , Susanoo and Amaterasu , Which means as Sasuke said himself, 3 abilitis .. No Tsukuyomi here. The manga might be confusing abit alright, Though we cannot ignore the facts that it was NEVER said that it is a Tsukuyomi , And considering the fact it was said it isn't Tsukuyomi and sasuke NEVER said Tsukuyomi while activing the mangekyo genjutsu ability.. It wasn't Tsukuyomi alright.Zahi101 (talk) 12:56, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Guys, there's no need to start up this discussion for the hundredth million time. Until it is said otherwise, Amaterasu+Tsukuyomi=Susanoo. I really don't think there's any need to bring this up again because no one here is going to say anything that hasn't been said in every other discussion.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:05, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Yet you simply ignore the fact that Sasuke never used Tsukuyomi , The manga showed us 585 page 12 that it's somewhat Mangekyo Sharingan genjutsu and nothing else. Due to that and more few reasons it's no longer a fact.Zahi101 (talk) 13:36, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :This is a wikia. We have to base information here on a premise. If databook says Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi to awaken Susanoo, and Itachi said the same, why should we go against it and say "oh Sasuke may not have Tsukuyomi because you know, he's the one exception"? Also not that Danzō compared Sasuke's genjutsu to that of Itachi's which could control time and that was what Tobi was commenting on noting that it was just another genjutsu. Why in blazes would someone compare a regular genjutsu with something on the level of Tsukuyomi. Until it is said otherwise, that is what we have to work on. If and when it is ever said contrary, feel free to come back here and do the "I told you so" dance by which time I'll be long gone, and you'll be dead Dumbledore!--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:43, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Also, even IF the genjutsu used by Sasuke in that fight really weren't Tsukuyomi, we still could not say that he is not able to use it. The databook says one needs both abilities to use Susanoo, and that is a fact. Madara also never used Amaterasu, yet he could use Susanoo and is therefore also able to use Amaterasu. The databooks are official references, therefore a person IS able to use a technique if it stands so in a databook, even if that person was not seen using the technique yet in the manga or anime.Norleon (talk) 14:08, January 27, 2013 (UTC) /topic he activated his MS for the purpose of using that genjutsu, it put strain on his eye and there's the kill bill filter scheme lol, not to mention Killer B had tentacle guy free him from it--Elveonora (talk) 22:59, January 27, 2013 (UTC) --Elveonora ~ it doesn't prove anything really... Just that it's similar to the Tsukuyomi ... As i said at the later chapters Sasuke clearly doesn't have Tsukuyomi .Zahi101 (talk) 20:16, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Clearly to you, I don't see your "proof" --Elveonora (talk) 22:27, January 28, 2013 (UTC) original Mangeykou sharingan I noticed that in the last two chapters (620 and 619) of Naruto manga, Sasuke's Mangeykou appeared like his original without the 3 lines from Itachi's Mangeykou...I think it is worth noting in the trivia .....and it is also raises the question of whether he can switch between the Eternal Mangeykou and the normal Mangeykou at will (talk) 13:52, February 14, 2013 (UTC)Inhumanoid status/role I think we should simply list him as deuteragonist or antihero rather than "flip-flopper"--Elveonora (talk) 15:25, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Maybe anti-hero , but we will have to see how it plays out ... --Keep Calm And Call Kakashi (talk) 15:49, April 10, 2013 (UTC)